La voir partir
by Fred Xavier
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, pouvait prendre l'apparence d'une femme ? Que se passerait-il si Nagini rendait visite à Hermione Granger de temps en temps ? Que se passerait-il si Nagini et Hermione s'étaient liées d'amitié ? Ou plus que de l'amitié... /!\ YURI /!\


**Note de l'auteur : J'offre cette fanfiction à Naomi, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Je suis consciente que cette fanfiction ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais j'aimerais au moins, ceux qui n'aime pas, de me dire pourquoi (si vous laissez une review). J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

Hermione dormait paisiblement quand elle fut réveillée par une longue chose lisse glissant sur sa jambe. Elle poussa un cri mais l'étouffa vite de ses mains pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir. La chose remonta lentement le long du corps de Hermione et cette dernière retint un gémissement quand la chose fit pression contre son entre-jambe. Car Hermione était bien moins sage qu'on le pensait… Une tête de serpent sortit de la couette et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

-Nagini… Pousse-toi, tu es lourde, dit celle-ci.

Nagini descendit alors lentement du lit de la Gryffondor et attendit à côté. Hermione s'assit doucement, encore dans les vapes, et descendit à son tour, révélant sa chemise de nuit. Elle était mauve avec de jolis rubans sur le bout des manches courtes et lui arrivait au dessous des genoux.

-Sortons du dortoir. Mais j'imagine même pas ma punition si on me découvre à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit !

Nagini lui répondit par un sifflement que l'adolescente ne comprit pas.

Dès fois elle se disait que c'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne comprenne pas le Fourchelangue.

Hermione sortit doucement du dortoir puis de la salle commune des Gryffondors, suivit du serpent. Elles se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs. La brune se retourna vers l'animal, qui lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle la suivait. Hermione se mit alors à marcher, sachant très bien où aller. Bien sur qu'elle avait peur de se faire prendre ! Surtout qu'elle devrait expliquer ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs de l'école à une heure pareille. La voir se promener dans les couloirs sans la présence de ses deux meilleurs ami attirerait les soupçons. Elle se voyait mal dire au professeur McGonagall « Je voulais simplement passer du bon temps avec le serpent de Voldemort ». Mais les moments passés en présence de Nagini étaient si rares que cela valait le coup de prendre le risque.

La Gryffondor se stoppa devant une porte et l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible, regardant autour d'elle au cas où une personne indésirable serait présente dans les alentours. Elle laissa passer Nagini avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller par la magie. La jeune fille lança ensuite un sort de silence. La pièce était des plus normales. C'était une salle de classe comme il y avait temps dans le château, avec des tables et des chaises pour les élèves et un bureau pour le professeur. Elle reporta son attention sur Nagini. Cette dernière rampa vers Hermione et celle-ci vit peu à peu le corps du serpent se transformer. Un an bientôt que Hermione assistait à ce spectacle deux à trois fois par mois.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, n'étaient pas au courant. Elle n'envisageait pas vraiment leur en parler –ils la prendraient sûrement pour une folle-, surtout que Nagini était, normalement, leur ennemie. Les fois où, la journée, la brune montrait signes de fatigue dus à une nuit en présence du serpent, ses deux interprétaient ça comme une nuit en présence d'un livre.

Hermione observa le second corps de Nagini, comme si elle voulait le copier dans son esprit jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

« Si il y en avait une… » pensa-t-elle.

Nagini était devenue une belle et grande femme et était entièrement nue. Sa cascade de cheveux lisses couleur argentée aux reflets verts flottait doucement au dessus de ses épaules légèrement carrées. Sa taille et ses jambes étaient fines, sa poitrine bombée, sa peau légèrement pale. Hermione encra ses yeux dans ceux verts profonds de la magnifique créature apparue devant elle. Nagini était décidément affreusement sexy. Celle-ci avança d'un pat lent vers Hermione.

Arrivée en face d'elle, Nagini prit délicatement le menton de la brune pour lever sa tête vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione la prit brusquement par la taille et colla son corps contre celui nue de son amante. Merlin, qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Nagini prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras et la posa doucement sur le bureau qui trônait dans la pièce. Elle lui écarta les jambes et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Bientôt, les habits volèrent et rejoignirent le sol. La salle se remplit alors immédiatement de gémissements de plus en plus forts. L'atmosphère était des plus intenses. Les baisers, caresses et coups de langue se mélangeaient.

C'était deux femmes. Elles faisaient l'amour et étaient heureuse comme ça. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Cela leur convenait plus que tout. Et ceci continua jusqu'à la fin de la nuit…

Hermione regarda Nagini s'éloigner. Elle avait repris sa forme animale et rampait à présent sur le sol. La brune soupira de tristesse. Peut-être ne la reverra-t-elle jamais ? Chaque fois où elles se voyaient, Hermione en profitait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Car chaque fois pourrait être la dernière. Si ce n'était aujourd'hui, ce serait un autre jour. Et impossible de prédire quand. Mais Hermione savait que ce jour arrivait à grand pas. _La voir partir_… était si difficile.

_FIN_


End file.
